Love Story Super Smash Bros
by Jacksonangelo105
Summary: This is a love story between Sonic and Peach. But some Smashers will try to break them apart. A few wrestler will join in to help Sonic and Peach become a couple.
1. Chapter 1

Love Story Super Smash Boards

Authors note: As you hear Sonic speak in a Christian Cage persona and dressed similar to him. I do not own Super Smash Brothers It is a property of Nintendo. I do not own Chrstians TNA Song, "Take Over!" It is a product of TNA. This story is purely fan fiction, I do not make any money. Do not attempt any moves mentioned in this story. Read and Review but NO flaming. Here we go with chapter 1.

It was a typical day in the Smash Mansion. It was sunny outside. Peach, Daisy, Samus, and Rosalinda, and Zelda are hanging out having girl time. "I swear to god if I have to fight Bowser one more time I will blow a fuse," said Daisy. Peach is looking a teenage magazine with Sonic on the cover. "Oh look at this girls, guess who is on the cover." The girls eyed the cover. "He is good looking," said Samus. "Guys DO NOT look at my private stuff," said Peach.

"Attention all Smashers. The new comer will be here in a minute. Proceed to the arena," said Master Hand. All the smasher went to the area. Hmm. "I wonder who the new smasher is?" said Mario. A limo pulled up outside of the smash mansion. A figure came out of the limo wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and casual shoes. The lights dimmed. "Hey what happened to the lights?" shouted Captain Falcon. A theme song of take over began to play, over head lights flashed and Sonic the Hedgehog appeared. The crowd was stunned then they began to roar. "SONIC NO WAY! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!" yelled Mario. "He is from a different game company," said Marth. "Show off," shouted Snake.

Sonic entered the ring and grabbed the microphone. He began to speak. "Is it true, the best thing alive is entering the Smashers?" "YES," shouted the crowd. "Do you think I want to hear about to group talking about the same damn thing every week?" "YES," "I agree with you Sonic. I am sick of Bowser and Ganadorf talking about the same thing every week," shouted Lugi. Sonic continued to entice the crowd. Snake entered the arena and the crowd half cheered him on. "So you are Sonic the Hedge Hog, the fastest thing alive." "You are Snake, the legendary solder." "How dare you come in here! This is my show," yelled snake. He continued to rant with Sonic and was interrupted by Tabuu. The crowd booed Tabuu. "So you think this is your show. No Snake, this is my show. I have beaten every Smasher here, especially you Snake." "That is a lie, I beat you first." "Whoa," said Sonic in shock, "Chill out."

Master hand appeared. "Snake, Tabuu, you two have been going at it for weeks. We cannot take it anymore. We are going to have a handicap match between Snake, Tabuu, and Sonic. Sonic and Snake will team up and take on Tabuu." The crowd was surprised. "It will be Sonics debut fight."

Tabuu entered the ring just as the bell rung. Snake was making a plan to defeat Tabuu. Snake said to Sonic, "Since you're new here, stay out of my way."

Sonic said, "We both work as a team."

As Snake threw a few punches, Tabuu stopped him. Then Tabuu did a piledriver on Snake. As he was slamming Snake on the mat, Sonic said, "Tag me in, Snake!" Tabuu wasn't listening. He continued to bodyslam Snake. After Tabuu finished slamming Snake, he threw Snake out of the ring! Snake was out cold and not moving!

Sonic said to Tabuu, "You must be Tabuu. Mario has told me a lot about you."

Tabuu still wasn't paying attention. Sonic threw some punches and knocked Tabuu off his feet. Sonic was too fast for Tabuu. When Sonic performed a bionic spinebuster, the crowd went wild. Sonic jumped off the rope and formed a signature move called Starship Pain. Tabuu was surprised. "Impossible, how can a blue hedgehog defeat me?"

Sonic performed a shuffle kick right in the mouth of Tabuu, and Tabuu was out cold. Sonic got ready to do a super kick like Shawn Michaels HBK style.

While Tabuu was out cold, the referee came into the ring and counted 1-2-3! The bell rang, the crowd went wild, and the announcer said, "Here are your winners, Sonic and Snake!"

"Yes, I won!" said Sonic. Sonic was so happy he won his first match.

Backstage, the Earth Smashers were impressed with Sonic. Captain Falcon said, "Whoa, that hedgehog has my respect!"

"Mine too," said Super Mario.

Meanwhile in the ring, Tabuu got up, grabbed the microphone, and said, "This isn't over yet, Hedgehog! I will defeat you."

Sonic quietly said, "And I'll be ready."

Snake woke up and said, "What happened?"

"Well, Snake, it looks like you got knocked out by Tabuu, and I had to beat him myself," replied Sonic.

Sonic and Snake walked backstage. The Earth Smashers were clapping for only Sonic, and they were ignoring Snake. The Smashers congratulated Sonic one by one. Mario asked about Sonic's special move.

"It's just a super kick, Mario. I'll see you later. I'm going to my room," said Sonic.

So that's the end of Chapter 1. As a big surprise for Chapter 2, I'll be adding some wrestlers from the Attitude Era. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE STORY SUPER SMASH BROS CHAPTER 2

Meanwhile, at the Smash Mansion, Sonic was making himself comfortable after defeating Tabuu. "Man, I won my first match. Lucky me," said Sonic.

After a while, Peach came in the room.

"Peach, how are you? It's good to see you!" said Sonic.

"Hi, Sonic. It's good to see you too!"

The two then hugged.

Peach said, "I saw you fight, Sonic. Those were some impressive moves."

"Thank you. Somebody had to beat him since Snake got knocked out. It was my first fight, Peach."

"I know. By the way, Master Hand wants to see you," said Peach. "He wants to see you in his office. I'll show you where it is."

Peach walked Sonic through the gigantic mansion. They finally reached Master Hand's door.

They went in the office. "Man, that is one big hand," Sonic thought.

"Ah, you must be Sonic the Hedgehog—the one who defeated Tabuu," said Master Hand.

"Yes. That's me."

"You have some incredible skills, Mr. Hedgehog."

"Thanks. I am kind of a master at doing diving and springboard moves."

"Sonic, the reason I called you here is because I want you, Peach, Rosalina, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Zelda, Samus, Link, Captain Falcon, Bowser, Snake, King Gandorf, and King Dedede to join the WWF. I just got a call from Vince McMahon, and he said he wants you all to join."

"No way!" said Sonic.

"I'm not kidding. You guys all need to go pack your bags and be back here in one hour. I've chartered a plane to take you to WWF headquarters in Stanford, Connecticut. The plane leaves in two hours," said Master Hand.

Everyone was shocked and excited to go. They all rushed back to their homes so they could start packing.

Two hours later…

Everyone managed to make it to the plane on time. Peach, Daisy, and Zelda were socializing. Rosalina was reading a magazine. Samus was watching a movie. Mario and Luigi were counting their coins. Snake was sleeping. Sonic was studying up on some new moves.

"Man, these are some pretty cool diving moves I can try the next time I'm in the ring," thought Sonic.

Then he got a text message. It was from Vince McMahon. It read, 'Sonic, I was very impressed with your fight with Tabuu. By joining up, you will have the opportunity to compete in tag team championships. I want you to team up with Christian.'

"Wow, teaming up with Christian should be good," thought Sonic.

Eventually, they landed in Stanford, Connecticut. There was a limo waiting for them to transport them all to Vince McMahon's office.

"Holy crap, it's a limo!" yelled Link. "I call shotgun!"

Everybody began to fight for Shotgun, but Sonic and Peach ended up beating everyone else to it.

"Sorry, everyone, but Peach and I got here first," said Sonic.

"Darnit!" yelled Mario.

After a nice ride through the city, the group got to Vince McMahon's office. It was inside a magnificent glass building.

Vince McMahon was on his phone when they entered his office, but he stopped to say, "Bring 'em in!"

"So you guys must be the Super Smash Bros team," said McMahon.

"Yep, that's us," said Sonic.

"And you must be Sonic the Hedgehog, the one who defeated Tabuu!"

"That's correct."

"I'm glad all you smashers are here! I'm glad to say you are now all officially part of the WWF Attitude Era," said Vince McMahon. "By the way, Sonic, you have a match tonight. You will take on Bubba Ray Dudley in a tables match."

"Wow, Sonic, you've gotten yourself in a sticky situation already," said Mario.

"Ha ha ha, I can't wait to see Bubba Ray Dudley defeat Sonic," thought Snake. Snake gave Sonic an evil look.

"All right, I'm ready for this!" said Sonic.

"Now, as I do this, you all go to the arena and get ready," said Vince McMahon.

As everyone left the office, Vince McMahon thought, "Sonic the Hedgehog will be the next WWF champion."

Meanwhile at the arena…

Bubba Ray Dudley was getting ready for Sonic. "I have to face this newcomer tonight," thought Bubba.

As Bubba made his way to the ring, he felt ready for the match.

Sonic made his own way to the ring, and his theme music was blaring loudly. The fans were going wild. "Oh my god, it's Sonic the Hedgehog! I can't believe it!" said J.R.

"Tell me about it, J.R. The fastest thing alive is here in our arena!" said King.

"I"ll tell you what, King—this hedgehog has saved the world countless times!" said J.R.

"Let's see if he can beat Bubba Ray Dudley at his own game!" said King.

Bubba Ray Dudley was speechless as Sonic entered the ring. The fans were going wild and chanting Sonic's name. The noise was deafening.

As the bell rang, the two started grappling and threw punches at each other.

Bubba Ray Dudley threw Sonic onto the ropes, but Sonic dove off the ropes and gave a running kick to Bubba's face. Bubba's glasses broke, and Bubba groaned.

Sonic performed another high-flying kick to Bubba, but Bubba was able to grab Sonic. Bubba then did a suplex move on Sonic.

Bubba left the ring and grabbed two tables. The tables were on fire! The crowd was cheering.

Sonic got back up and performed a spin dash on Bubba. The he performed several combination moves. He finally got Bubba Ray down on the mat. Then he did the starship pain maneuver. Bubba was not moving. Sonic moved to get Bubba on the flaming table, but Bubba reversed it. He moved to do a power bomb on Sonic on the table, but then Sonic reversed it again! Bubba turned around, and Sonic super-kicked him. Bubba was knocked out cold beneath the flaming table. Sonic climbed onto the turnbuckle and grabbed Bubba. Sonic then slammed Bubba into the flaming table. Ding ding ding! The fight was over.

"Here's your winner, Sonic the Hedgehog!" said the announcer.

"I can't believe it," said J.R. "Sonic defeated Bubba Ray Dudley at his own game!"

"I know. Bubba ended up with third degree burns," said King.

"We need to get him to the hospital," said J.R.

After a while, Bubba Ray Dudley got up. He was impressed with Sonic's skills. Sonic gave one heck of a show.

Sonic made his way to the locker room. He saw two people he knew. They were Edge and Christian.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog," said Edge.

"Well, I'll be. It's Edge and Christian. It's good to see you guys again," said Sonic.

"You too, Sonic," said Christian. They shook hands.

"Wait, Sonic, do you know these guys?" asked Zelda.

"Of course I do, Zelda," said Sonic. "I met them when I was at Wrestlemania 17 when I met the Hardy Boyz. That was when Edge and Christian won the tag team title."

"But we're not tag team champions anymore," said Christian.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"We were tag team champions, but we took on Kane and Undertaker, and they defeated us. They were great competitors," said Edge.

"Sonic, you and Christian need to get those two back," said Edge.

"Fine. If we win that tag team championship, I'm going to give that belt to you, Edge," said Sonic.

"Thanks, Sonic," said Edge.

"Sonic, you and Christian are taking them on in the tag team championship next week," said J.R.

"I can't wait!" screamed Sonic.

One week later, the group was at the arena…

"J.R., I can't wait for our main event!" yelled King. "Our main event is Sonic and Christian taking on Kane and the Undertaker for the tag team championship."

"I cannot wait for that one," said J.R.

Sonic and Christian were stretching and getting ready for the big match.

"All right, Sonic, I'm counting on you to get those guys back for the time they beat us," said Edge.

"I know, Edge. I'm doing this for one reason. Can you guys keep a secret?"

"What? What's the secret?" asked Edge.

"I kind of have a crush on Peach," said Sonic.

"Ooh, Christian, Mr. Speed Demon here has a crush on Princess Peach," said Edge.

"Well, well, well, isn't that romantic? The hedgehog has a crush on the princess," said Christian.

"Okay, enough of that. Knock it off, you guys," said Sonic.

"I didn't know you had a crush on Peach," said Edge. "When did you start having a crush on her?"

"It's a long story, and I don't want to get into it right now," said Sonic.

"Okay, understood. You've got a fight to get ready for," said Edge. "All right, you two had better get ready for your fight. I'm counting on you to get that belt for me. Are you scared, Sonic?"

"No way! I'm ready to prove myself."

"All right. Good luck. You and Christian deserve to win," said Edge.

Edge left the locker room to let Sonic and Christian get ready for the big fight.

Fifteen minutes later, Sonic and Christian made their way through the crowd to the ring.

"I can't believe this is happening," thought Sonic. "I can't believe I'm dressed like Edge."

Once Sonic and Christian were in the ring, in came Kane and The Undertaker. They also climbed into the ring.

As the bell rang, Sonic took on Kane, and Christian took on The Undertaker.

Sonic and Kane were throwing lots of punches at each other. Finally, Sonic Irish-whipped Kane into the rope, and he performed a tilt-a-whirl hurricaine rana on him. Kane went down hard, but he wasn't knocked out, at least not yet. He was able to get quickly to his feet.

Sonic tried to do a diving move on him, but Kane caught him. Kane moved to do a choke slam, but Sonic stopped him. Sonic ran between the ropes, and then Kane gave him the Big Boot.

Kane left the ring and grabbed a kendu stick. His plan was to beat Sonic over the head with it, but Sonic was too fast for him..

Meanwhile, Christian was having a little bit of luck against the Undertaker. He landed several drop-kicks and other attacks. Then Christian ran through the ropes, and the Undertaker was able to grab him. The Undertaker power-bombed Christian, and Christian was groveling in pain. Meanwhile outside the ring, Sonic has beaten down Kane.

As Kane got up, he was still groveling. Sonic picked up a stool chair, and hits Kane with it. Kane had a busted head. It was bleeding, and then he was out cold.

Meanwhile in the ring, Christian was beating down the Undertaker. As the Undertaker was down, Sonic came in the ring and grabbed the ladder, and climbed. As he went to grab the belt, the Undertaker was shaking the ladder, in order to shake him down.

"Oh no!" the ladder just fell. Sonic was still holding onto the belt. As he grabbed both of the tag team titles, the match was over. They'd won! Christian was happy.

"Here's your winners – the new world tag-team champions, Sonic and Christian!" said the announcer. Sonic handed one of the tag team titles to Christian. Sonic and Christian high-five each other.

Meanwhile back stage, Snake was pissed. "Dammit! How do they keep winning?" He went into the locker room and got mad.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Christian went back to the locker room, and saw Edge. "Sonic, you and Christian did it! That was one helluva ladder match you just did."

"Yeah I know. Well, now you know what to do Sonic."

"I know, here's the tag team title back."

"Yeah Edge, Sonic, now he reeks of awesomeness, thanks to Sonic. And guys, you know the Hardy Boyz are number one contenders for your tag team title at Summer Slam."

"Yeah, we know. Well, I wish you all the very best."  
>"Thanks. Now, excuse me, <em>I <em>have to go meet up with Peach."

"I knew it, you like Princess Peach. Christian! You like Princess Peach, You like Princess Peach…"  
>"Shut up, whatever!"<p>

As Sonic left the locker room, he was stopped by Vince McMahon. Vince said, "Sonic, that was one helluva a tag team you and Christian just pulled off!"  
>"Thanks!"<p>

"But I don't know why you gave the tag team title to Edge. Why?"

"Well, I gave it to Edge, because he really wanted it back so badly. So I gave it to him."  
>"I understand that Sonic, but guess what? I have a new opportunity for you."<br>"For what?"

"You will take on Chris Jericho for the Intercontinental Championship at Summer Slam."  
>"Sweet. Awesome! I could really go for that belt."<br>"But don't do that again. That's a warning. Don't give the title to anyone else again. By the way, Sonic, next week, you and Peach will take on Chris Jericho and Molly Holly."  
>"All right!"<p> 


End file.
